Burn the Light and Shadows
by MapleXMystery
Summary: Nightshade Dragneel, little sister of Natsu Dragneel, is participating in the Grand Magic Games along with her guildmates. Will she prove to the whole Fiore that Fairy Tail is the best or will she be humiliated and be shamed?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter of a new story. Please tell me how I am doing on my writing! Please!

* * *

**Natsu's Pov**

"Nya! Onii-chan~ I'm tired! Can we stop? Please?" I heard my little sister whine.

"Nightshade no. If you want to be stronger and be on the team, then you have to train." I told her sternly while peeking an eye at her. She was covered in sweat while trying to balance a heavy stone on her head.

"But I'm strong nii-chan!" she panted out.

"Nope. Until you defeat me, you aren't classified as strong yet." I smirked at her but she already disappeared. _'What the fuck?'_ I turned around catching a glimpse of that pink haired brat, who is my little sister, running towards the love of my life, Lucy Heartifilia.

"Lucy-san! Natsu's bullying me!" she faked tears while hiding behind her.

"Gosh, Natsu, why do you have to be so mean to Nightshade?" Lucy frowned at me.

"I wasn't! I was training her to be strong!" I defended myself. God why does Lucy have to believe that demon instead of me?

"Sure you were. Nightshade is still girl, so don't torture her! I am going to train with Nightshade from now on." she glared at me while my little sister stuck her tounge at me.

"Loser! You can't get me now!" Nightshade mouthed behind Lucy. God damn it! I hate my sister!

_**3 months later/ 1 day in the Celestial **_**_Realm_**

"Wahh! We didn't get to train at all!" I fainted when I heard the time difference between the two worlds. How will I make the team now? Everyone will be stronger than me.

"Don't mention it!" Gray grumbled.

"Yay! I didn't need to be tortured by meanie Onii-chan!." I heard my sister squealing. Ugh! She might be the only one happy about not training and the time difference.

"Kya!~" I heard someone falling on the ground. What?

"Nightshade! Are you okay?" Lucy asked my sister worriedly. She's such an angel...

"Yeah. My head hurts though. Hey look a note!" my sister exclaimed.

"Ha! That's why I told you to train. See if you had trained you wouldn't be hit by whatever that was thrown at you." I smirked at my sister while Erza looked at the note.

"Hey! I just have slow reflexes. It's not my fault. Lucy! He's a bully again!" she whined.

"Nya~ Nightshade." Lucy sweat dropped at my sister's actions.

"By the way, what does the note say?" Gray cut in noticing Erza's weird expression.

"It said that if we want to be stronger, we need to go to the woods. Now." she said with a suspicious look on her face.

"Then let's go!" Nightshade ran off to the woods.

"Nightshade wait!" I tried pulling her but she was to quick. How in the world do I have this childish sister? She's 17 for god sake!

"We should go after her, in case she gets in any trouble." Erza commanded all of us to run after her.

**Nightshade's Pov**

The note told me to a bridge in the woods.

"Hello? Mystery note person?" I shouted looking around.

"Nightshade, you came alone? Where are the other's?" a familiar voice with a familiar scent asked. _'Jellal? That's impossible'_

"She probably came running before any of them." another voice pipped up. _'Meredy? No way!'_

"Shush Meredy." another voice commented. _'So if that's Meredy, then that should be Ultear.'_

"Jellal? Ultear? Meredy?" I asked barely in an audible whisper.

"Nightshade! You still remember us!" Meredy exclaimed hugging me.

"Nightshade there you are! Don't run off- Who are you? and why did you call us here?" I heard my brother tense up when he found me.

"Nii-chan! This is Meredy, Ultear, and Jellal! They came to visit us!" I informed him while he relaxed a little.

"When did you get out of guild Jellal?" Erza asked quietly looking at the blue haired man. Is it me, or is this what Mira called smelling love in the air?

"Uh. Well... Ultear and Meredy actually broke me out of jail." Jellal scratched the back of his head looking flustered. I almost had to slap myself from giggling. Red hair and red tattooed babies. Kwaii~ Nya! I sound so much like Mira-san now!

"So how are we getting stronger?" Gray asked damaging the love mood. Aw I am going to kill you later Gray!

"Every mage has a magic container that limits their magic power. Once the magic container is empty, you can not use magic and have to wait until the eternano, which comes from the atmosphere, enters back into your body, which is a long and tedious process, and refills the container." Ultear started to explain.

"Well, in the recent studies, there is a magic container in every mage that isn't normally used. A dormant power inside every mage called second origin. And my time ark magic could evolve the second magic container so that a mage is capable of using their second origin. Which in other words, I can help you reccieve a magical boost of energy, which is more than all your training together, which I recall, you guys never trained." Ultear finished off, while all of us we're finding the just made bridge fascinated when she said her last phrase.

"Yippee!" we all shouted, happy to get stronger, except my brother who didn't understand a word Ultear said. What was that hrase again? Ah yes! Brain over Brawn. That explains his and my relationship sometimes.

"But in turn, you guys have to help us and while getting the second origin, you will be experiencing pain that is more painful than the devil himself." Ultear smirked at us.

"Oh Kami!~ Help!" I squealed in horror as I hid behind Meredy.

"What is the favor?" Erza asked while Ultear and Meredy turned and faced Jellal.

"Jellal will tell you!" they said in unison while pushing him towards her.

"Now welcome to hell." they both said turning towards us. Gulp...

_**Few minutes Later**_

"Gaahhh!" I sweated like a waterfall as I watched my brother squirming on the ground screaming. Meredy was offering her emotion links.

"Are we going to experience that?" Levy gasped as she held on to me.

"I think so." I whispered back still staring at my brother.

"I think I am going to cry." Wendy said already crying.

"Where's Erza?" Lucy said trying to distract herself from that horrifying sight.

"She's still out with Jellal." Gray said shuddering at Natsu.

"Juvia wants to do that!" Juvia exclaimed dragging Gray away. Do what exactly?

"Well come on guys! No pain no gain. Anyone told you bout that saying before?" Ultear said while holding her crystal ball. A real witch.

"Uhh. We aren't participating this year! Good bye!" Jet and Droy ran off. Dicks!

"Now come on." Ultear smiled as she cast a spell on all of us. We all fell to the floor clutching and clawing ourselves when the red scripts burned our skin.

* * *

How do you guys like it?

Please tell me in the descriptions! Please do!

The picture is Nightshade but her attire will be different. For now that's her attire.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!

I would like to give thanks to anime-aquarion-fan for following this story. Thank you so much!

* * *

**Nightshade's Pov**

"Ugh! My back still hurts." I mummer as we finally arrived in front of the guild.

"No joking there." Gray grumbled collapsing on the floor.

"My bones still hurt!" Lucy said as she joined us on the dusty unpaved road.

"Guys stop acting like little kids and mature." Erza scolded us looking perfectly fine.

"Why aren't you in pain?!" Gray was flabbergasted.

"She probably had her second origin all this time." I pouted looking away.

"I second that." Lucy thought about how abnormal strong Erza was before.

"Hey you guys." I heard a few voices greet us. When I turned around, my eyes widened at the sight that greeted me. It was Elfman. And he gotten more, uh how do you put this?, Manly...

"Damn Elfman." my big brother gasped as he saw his nakama.

"Oi brats! Listen. Now I am going to announce the 5 members that are going to participate in the Grand Magic Games." master said appearing out of no where.

"Yosh! I'm ready for this!"

"The members are: Natsu Dragoneel." _'Duh. Who else instead of my nii-chan?'_

"Gray Fullbuster." _'People who could duel my brother is defiantly in'_

"Erza Scarlet." _'No shit. But who will be the next 2?'_

"Lucy Heartiffilia." _'Ah. With her 2nd origin, she is defiantly stronger than most of us.'_

"Wendy Marvell." _'Hmm. Decent choice. A team must always have a healer and support.'_

"What? All my hardwork for nothing?!" Elfman broke into tears as Mira tried to calm him down.

"Master! Why are we participating? What about Laxus? Gajeel? Nightshade?" Lucy and Wendy asked Master crying.

"Uh, well Laxus and Gajeel haven't come yet... And Nightshade..uhh..I have plans for her." Master sweated. _'What is Master hiding now? He never acts like this.'_

"Wish me luck sis!" Natsu patted my head. "And don't feel down that you can't participate."

"I won't nii-chan! Good luck! I will be cheering for you!" I told him smiling.

_**After Fairy Tail Team A left.**_

"Nightshade." I heard a voice calling me.

"Yes Master?"

"You know why I didn't put you on the team?" he asked me.

"No." I was confused. Was I really that weak?

"Well, the thing is that I have created another team to participate." Master confesses.

"What? So, wait. are you going to ask me to join and compete against my nii-chan?" I asked him bewildered.

"Yep. If you don't want to, you don't need to." he said.

"I'd love to!" I squealed as I hug Master and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Master! Thank you! Thank you.

"Er. Well I think you will figure out who is on your team, right?" he fumbled while blushing.

"Let me guess. Laxus, Gajeel, Mira, and Juvia?" I asked him already out the doors to pack.

"Yep. Always the smartest child I have. Oh also the inn you're staying in is Sweet Sugar. **(A/N: LOLOLOLOL!)**

"Yes sir!" I was halfway down the hill.

* * *

Sorry for making this chapter so short and full of only people talking. I was in a rush. But the next chapter is better than this one and the last one because of the descriptions and yadadadda.

Please tell me where to improve on.

Thank you alot!


	3. Sorry

Okay...hi...  
This is Maple talking...  
After a few months of thinking...I have come to the conclusion of discontinuing this story... sorry...  
but I have gave** FluffyShivvyMinxAirheadBoa** permission to adopt the story (Actually all my stories)

Fluffy may not had written any story on , but we were talking a few days ago, I asked her why she did not write anything, (she had nice ideas) she answered, "I'm afraid they turn out badly and because of Mary Sues."  
I told her here take my stories and fiddle with them, see if you can make it a boom in the archives.  
And than there was the conversation of really? I can have it and me saying yes yes yes.

So yea... Fluffy will be editing and making more chapters for my stories from now on.

I'm sorry guys. I'm really sorry.


End file.
